


Where Is the Hope in a World So Cold

by quartermile



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile





	Where Is the Hope in a World So Cold

**Alex.**

The moon glows brightly in the sky and I’m bathed in a pale silver glow as I walk down the sidewalk. The asphalt glows under my feet from the light of the full moon, illuminating the darkness so well that the streetlights aren’t really doing their job.

I pick at the hem of my jacket, fighting back the shiver that threatens to rack my body in response to the cool night air. I reach the corner and turn down the street labeled "Poole St." heading toward my boyfriend’s house, reaching the second house on the street only a few moments later.

I walk up the sidewalk, ringing the doorbell and stepping back, waiting for someone to answer the door. I hear footsteps and the door is pulled open, the beautiful face of my boyfriend, Jack, looking back at me. He is silent for a few moments in shock before grabbing my arm and hurrying me inside.

“Lex! What are you doing here? It’s nearly ten o’clock!” He says, rubbing both of my arms to help me warm up. Oh, I guess I was shivering.

I shrug a little and bite my lip, although I know it’s obvious I didn’t make the fifteen minute walk at night for no reason, “My parents were fighting again,” I tell him in a whisper.

He frowns and licks his lips, pulling me into his arms. I hug him back for a moment before sighing, relieved to be in the arms of comfort. Yet I also feel a little ridiculous for being this way. But I just can’t take it. I can’t take their fighting.

My parents have always been yellers, they’re not exactly in a happy marriage, but they haven’t ever split up. They just fight nearly every night. I used to could just ignore it fairly well, but ever since my brother died nearly six months ago, I can’t take it. Now, not only are swings thrown, but quips and snaps about my brother which burn and last at me more than anything.

When they fight, I’ve taken to the habit of leaving the house, taking a walk to get away. Usually by the time I return, they’ve gone to sleep and so can I. More often than not, though, I find myself at Jack’s doorstep, my legs having carried me here while I was deep in thought.

“Jack, who is at the door- Oh hey Alex,” Jack’s mother, Joyce says as she enters the hallway. She’s become used to me just showing up, but I can see in her eyes that she feels sorry for me. Ever since Tom died, I get that look quite often. But from her, it’s not just pity, it’s genuine care and concern for me, of which I am grateful.

“Hey , Mrs. Barakat,” I say quietly, lifting a hand to wave at her.

She steps forward and gives me a soft hug, “Is everything okay? I don’t like you out so late alone, Alex. Anything can happen.” She scolds lightly, patting my arm.

“I know…” I say with a tired sigh. I just want to sleep, and I was nearly there until the yelling started.

“Well, why don’t you just stay over tonight, Alexander. It’s late and you boys have school tomorrow. We’ll be checking on you,” She adds as an afterthought, warning us not to be engaging in any sexual activities. She doesn’t have to worry about that tonight, with me like this and I think she knows it, but she feels she has to tell us, “Good night, boys.”

After she gives us both a hug, she heads toward the stairs. I feel pressure on my shoulder and I look down to see the puppy eyes of my boyfriend looking up at me, his head laying on my shoulder, “Are you okay, Lex?”

I smile a little and nod, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly and burying my face in his neck, inhaling his scent, “I am, now.”

He smiles a little and kisses my cheek, “Come on, let’s go get in bed.”

I allow him to take my hand and lead me upstairs. He smiles at me as he lets me in his room but I can tell there’s something on his mind. I unzip my jacket, only being in pajamas anyway, and shuffle over to his bed.

He’s in his as well, climbing into the bed beside me and he snuggles into my side, “I don’t like you walking here alone, either, Alex.”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry. You know I just can’t take hearing it…”

“I know… My mom and I actually had a talk about that this evening,” He tells me. From the tone of his voice, I can tell that’s what he’s been thinking about. My breath hitches in my throat and I’m worried he’s going to say his mom doesn’t want me showing up here anymore like that.

“Y-yeah..?” I ask, swallowing hard.

He shifts on the bed and moves so he can look at my face, his skunk colored hair lying flat on his head, “Alex, my mom wants- and I do, too, but I’m saying her because she suggested it- you to move in with us…”

My eyes widen and all I can do is stare at him, “You’re seventeen and here in Maryland, that makes you legally able to move out of your parent’s house if you want, so that won’t be a problem. And like Mom says, it’s not safe for you to be walking here or anywhere alone at night.” He says.

“Besides, living there with them isn’t happy. You are miserable, and by no means safe. Alex, it’s only a matter of time before they involve you in a fight or swing at you, and then I would have to commit a felony against them.” Jack mumbles the last part, his eyes ablaze in anger just at the hypothetical.

My mouth opens and closes a few times, “I… W-wow… I could really do that…?”

Jack lets a smile go across his face then, “Yeah… Apparently my parents have been talking about it for a while, and they didn’t want to tell me until they were sure, just in case they decided it was a bad idea. I don’t see how they could. But since Joe just got his own place across town, and is in college anyway, his room is free, so you can use it for your things, besides you’d be in my room mostly anyway.” He giggles then.

I let a smile spread across my face, and Jack’s eyes soften when he sees my dimples, “You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Jack Bassam Barakat. Weird fuckin’ name.”

He grins and presses a kiss to my lips, “Like Gaskarth is any better, love?”

I laugh softly and nuzzle my face into his neck, him rubbing smooth circles into my back, “So is that a yes?”

I smile softly and nods, looking up at him sleepily, “Definitely, beautiful…”

He grins, “Great! We’ll talk to my mom in the morning, and after school, Dad said he would go with you to get your things so there would be no trouble.”

“I just… I can’t even believe this…” I whisper, smiling widely up at him, pulling him down into a laying position beside me, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Lexypoo.”

I laugh and roll my eyes at the nickname I’m not exactly fond of, “That rhymed.”

“Oh, I’m a poet!” he grins.

“Yeah, but you’re my poet.” I tell him, nuzzling my face against his hair, promptly drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
